


Everybody LOVES Jonathan

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jancy, Romance, love potion, this one is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: I don’t even know where this came from!? I hope this is funny and silly and fun. Kinda weird as well lol... and with plenty of Jancy!
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Everybody LOVES Jonathan

Everybody LOVES Jonathan Byers

_ AN: this takes place after S3, Jancy are not together... _

It started like any other day in Hawkins, Indiana, well for Jonathan Byers days were never truly normal in Hawkins. But today was particularly normal, the last couple of months had been very normal, calm, nothing crazy. He could almost forget about the last two years.

Almost…

His final class of the day was his history class, he wasn’t really paying attention to Mr. Bevins droned on about the French Revolution, he;d already read the whole book on it, he was ready for the exam and had his report written, he just had to edit it.

So he focused on something else, or someone else… She was the only change to his life in the last two years that had been positive, the only good outcome after realizing people had superpowers and the government was secretly running experiments in his backyard… and you know, that there is this whole alternate dimension that exists filled with monsters.

He tried to be sublte as he looked at Nancy Wheeler, she was… beauitful, yes he had a stupid crush on her, knowing she was fearless, strong and determind only added to his crush on her. But he tried to keep the crush at bay, she was his friend now, she was kind to him, he was happy with that, even though part of him wanted so much more. Okay all of him wanted more. But he kept it at bay.

He was sort of daydreaming about her, he couldn’t help it, it was a spring afternoon, Mr. Bevins had some of the windows open, the air was fresh and warm, the sun was shining on her.

Nancy glanced at him, she smiled slightly, it was only then he realized he wasn’t very subtle and had his head turned to her, resting with his fist under his chin, outright staring at her, he blinked and jumped, tried to fix himself, he noticed her stifle a small laugh.

Thankfully the class was ending now, the bell rang and he gathered his books into his satchel, was sort of hoping she’d leave first, so he could run to his car and be embarrassed alone, but when he righted himself after bending over to gather his bag from under his chair, he came face to face with a light blue sweater, he looked up, Nancy was right there, smiling sweetly down at him. In order to stand he had to rise up and nearly brushed himself against her, but she wasn’t stepping back. 

“Hey,” was all he could say. He breathed out slowly, 

“Hey, did you want to study tonight, at your place?” Nancy asked.

Jonathan was still getting used to having a friend, one that liked to go to his house and study and hang out, it didn’t matter that she was this very pretty girl that made his heart flutter anytime he thought of her… okay that did matter, but this friend thing was… it was nice.

“Yeah um, i have to help with dinner tonight, but um i’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind you staying…” he knew this as a fact. His mom loved Nancy and loved it when she stayed over. 

Nancy smiled up at him, her hands were full of books so she leaned forward and sort of bumped him gently with her shoulder before she turned to leave.

He finally let out a fuller breath and followed her.

…

The Byers house was finally fixed up, it actually looked really nice, still them, still home, but the government gave them a little more hush money, most was set aside for college funds, the rest went into making the house more of a home… at least fixing the window and getting a new fridge.

The ride had been mainly quiet, mostly Nancy and him talking about the upcoming test and how they were ready for it. He pulled to a stop, noted his mom's car wasn’t in the driveway. 

He knew that Will had gone over to Nancy’s house after school to work on a project for a bit before getting home, and that his mom would be getting home just after dinner. So he would be starting dinner.

They entered his house, she followed him in as he locked the door and set his satchel by the door, he pulled off his jean jacket and reached for Nancy’s as she took off her jacket, hung them both on the coat rack by the door.

“Well, i’m going to make some chicken and rice, so make yourself comfortable i guess,” he said awkwardly, he gave a little nod and went to the kitchen to get started.

“I can help,” Nancy said as she followed him in.

Jonathan turned around, “if you want to, you can start on the rice,” he suggested in a gentle way. He wasn’t used to someone helping like this… a girl… he liked, helping with dinner.

So nancy set about getting a pot, filling it with water and getting it on the burner to boil. Jonathan pulled an onion from the basket on the counter and grabbed the package of chicken from the sink, it was in there thawing from the morning. He set them on the counter and grabbed the plastic cutting board and a knife. It was automatic as he started to peel the onion, started to dice it.

Nancy was watching him, leaning against the counter, intrigued, “impressive” she finally said.

Jonathan paused, “hmmm?” he asked, he felt sort of warm.

“Your chopping skills, I didn't realize you cooked like this,” Nancy said.

He blushed more and shrugged it off, “its nothing,” he grabbed a pan and poured some oil in it and turned on the burner. “Started to cook to help my mom out.” he said.

Nancy nodded, “most guys don’t even know what a spatula is,” Nancy pointed out.

Jonathan smiled slightly, “I also know what a whisk is,” he said.

“See that’s impressive,” Nancy teased him.

Jonathan pulled the chicken from the packaging and started to chop it into pieces before he dropped it into the hot oil. While it cooked he washed the cutting board and knife. Nancy helped by stirring the chicken a bit, turning it over to brown on the other side, Jonathan added salt and pepper to the pan before he dropped the onions in, he let her stir as he added the rice to the boiling water. 

They kept cooking until dinner was done and Nancy offered to set the table, just as she placed the last fork at the fourth place setting, the phone rang and Nancy answered it. 

Jonathan had been on his way but spun around, letting her do it, he had a towel over his shoulder and was making sure the kitchen was cleaned up.

“Byer’s Residence,” she said, and smiled at the look Jonathan gave her, “Hey Will, okay, yeah i’ll let him know,” she glanced over at him, “okay bye,” Nancy hung up and walked back to him, “that was Will, the project is running over, he’s going to have dinner at my place, he said he’ll come home with you after you drop me off.” she said.

Jonathan nodded, “sounds like a plan-” he was cut off when the phone rang again. This time Jonathan answered it, “Byers Residence, oh hey mom, oh really? Okay well that’s good, okay i’ll save the leftovers for you,” he said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He turned to Nancy, “My mom, she’ll be at work later, but it’ll be overtime, so it’s just us tonight…” he nodded slightly.

Nancy smiled softly at him, “sounds good.”

They ate in mostly silence, Nancy mostly talked about how good of a cook he was, he blushed and tried to play it off. After he wrapped up the leftovers, set them in the fridge and he and Nancy washed and dried the dishes.

Jonathan decided to take the trash out to the bin, so he left Nancy to get her homework out, he was sort of cursing at himself, why was he so awkward? Nancy was right there, he could… he could ask her out… he kicked himself for being shy.

He dropped the bag into the bin and closed the lid, he was about to head back inside, the sun was just setting, when he heard some rustling behind him, he spun around, heart racing. He looked into the woods, saw more rustling, wondered if his gun was still in his room, and then Chester burst through the treeline, he relaxed and felt kinda silly, he knelt down as the dog ran up to him, he started to the pets the dogs sides and neck. “You scared me buddy,” he said in a gentle voice, “cmon, lets get inside,” he said, then he noticed a stick in the dog's mouth, he pulled it out, intent on tossing back, when he noticed the odd flower on the end, he looked at it, he swore there was glowing dust, and then he sneezed, knocked the flower, more dust, he sneezed again, dropped the stick and couldn’t stop sneezing until he stepped back from it. He rubbed his hands over his face and breathed out, when he was sure he didn’t have to sneeze again, he turned back, he did at times get springtime allergies, he shrugged it off.

He walked back inside and grabbed a paper towel off the roll and wet it in the sink and wiped his face off, he felt better, so he went into the living room.

When he found Nancy sitting on the couch, books open, her notebook in her lap, she looked up and smiled at him. 

He gave a little wave, felt sort of dumb after but sat down and decided to get to work.

Nancy reached over to a glass of water she had, she took a sip, after she set the glass down her hand ended up on his knee, before she seemed to remember herself and removed it.

Jonathan was sort of stunned, his nerves went through the roof and, but he tried to calm down. And that’s when the mood in the room shifted, he wasn’t sure what it was, but suddenly Nancy seemed to get restless, and scooted closer to him.

He started to read through a book, taking some notes, and then he realized that Nancy was looking at him, “did you have…” 

“You’re really smart you know that right?” Nancy asked suddenly.

Jonathan blinked, “I mean… i...“ he was sort of thrown off by the compliment.

“Like really smart, probably the smartest guy in school,” Nancy said as she adjusted herself so she was turned more towards him, “and for other reasons, i’m shocked you don’t have girls all over you all the time.”

Jonathan’s eyes got wide, but because he was curious, “what other reasons?”

“Gosh… you’re like so dreamy… look at you,” Nancy whispered.

Part of Jonathan wondered if she was messing with him, but then she looked at him this way.

“Uh… thanks?” he said.

“Yeah…” Nancy started to move closer.

And then the front door opened, she sat back, but only slightly.

Jonathan stood up, he saw that Nancy looked disappointed, but he walked to where his mom was entering the house.

“Hi Jonathan… Nancy… did you have dinner?” Joyce asked, there was a slight strain to her voice.

Jonathan nodded, “yeah i-”

“He was just about to take me home,” Nancy said. She sounded disappointed. 

Jonatyhan looked at Nancy who was starting to put her stuff away as she said this, he was a little confused by her mood change. 

“Okay, see you in a bit then,”Joyce said, she gave him a smile and squeezed his forearm. 

He was confused by the look his mom gave him, but brushed it off, he turned around and realized that Nancy was moving very fast to get her stuff packed up. He wondered if she was embarrassed.

She was ready to go and she almost dragged him out of the house, but he managed to grab his jacket and keys and say bye to his mom who was watching them with a slightly worried look on her face.

They got in his car, and he started to drive, he wanted to make her feel not embarrassed, he wanted to tell her that he liked her and that he thought she was very smart and…

By the time he was ready to speak, he realized he’d pulled up to her house, he sighed, “hey about tonight-” he turned to her to let her know that he hoped they were okay (even though he was confused at what was going on to begin with) and her lips were on his, his eyes got wide, it was brief, “I’ll send Will out,” Nancy whispered before she exited the car.

Jonathan was frozen, he didn’t snap out of his shock until his passenger door slammed shut, he blinked, “sure,” he said to the empty car.

Minutes later, Will was walking to the car and climbing in, he looked at his brother oddly, “you okay… you look like you just found out Santa isn’t real,” Will said sort of teasing him.

Jonathan shook his head, “I'm… good,” he started the car and started to drive.

Okay things are weird again.

…

Jonathan woke up, he just had this odd feeling about today, not just because Nancy had kissed him, but there was something else, but he had to get up, get ready, get to school. It’s when he realized he could smell breakfast cooking, he climbed from bed and walked down the hall and found his mom cooking, which was odd, “mom?” he asked, he looked at Will who was already eating a mountain of pancakes.

“Oh there's my boy, come sit, have some breakfast,” Joyce said as she grabbed his arm and made him sit.

“What’s uh… what's going on?” he asked concerned.

“Can’t a mom make breakfast for her son?” she asked, “besides, you don’t always have to do everything,” Joyce added on.

Jonathan looked at Will who only shrugged, “right um… I'm not really hungry, so I'm going to get ready for school…” Jonathan stood up and walked back to his room. He tried to brush it off as his mom just being… his mom.

He got ready for school and grabbed a pancake when his mom had gone back to her room, Will close behind.

They got into his car and he drove them to school, he was going to try and have a good day.

…

He wanted to ignore a student who nearly ran over another student in his car as he backed out of a space to let him park, maybe they decided to skip… he wanted to ignore the basketball team smiling at him, one even gave him a high five… and he really wanted to ignore the principle smiling at him.

He was feeling like a joke was being played on him… only not.

He didn’t see Nancy at all, yet, but enough people kept smiling at him, did he have a sign taped to his back?

He opened his locker and yelped when red confetting spilled out like water, a lot of it, it pooled on the floor, some got on him, he brushed it off his chest and looked around, no one seemed to care, he was wondering if he could borrow a broom when Nancy was suddenly at his side, literally pressed against him, he froze up, “hey…” he said.

She smiled at him, “hi… like the confetti?” she asked.

“You… did this?” he asked, he noticed she looked sort of sad that he didn’t like it, “it’s great!” and then she smiled and it made him feel warm and kinda good.

“Glad you like it, now i feel like we should con-” she was cut off.

“Well look at what we have here,” a familiar and unwanted voice said, interrupting whatever they were doing. He honestly wasn;t sure.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned to the group, he was a little surprised when Nancy gently shoved past him and stared Carol down.

“What do you want, Carol?” Nancy asked with a tone that meant she was going to deal with Carol today. 

Jonathan was preparing to hold her back.

“I’m just shocked… that Jonathan is hanging out with you,” Carol said, and then she looked past Nancy and gave Jonathan a smile.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide, he looked at Tommy H who had his arm around Carol, and he swore he winked at him, Jonathan almost took a step back. And that’s when he noticed that Nicole was also giving him a look that was the opposite of dislike.

“He is with me because he wants to be… why would he want to be around you?” Nancy asked.

Carol laughed, fake laughed, “oh you bitch…” 

Jonathan was starting to realize, well he wasn’t sure, but it felt like they were fighting over him, but that can’t be right, he decided to intervene, “okay, Nance, let's get to class,” Jonathan gently grasped her arm and pulled her away, the trio watched them, a mix of hate and something else he really didn’t want to think about.

Nancy almost seemed happy that he was dragging her away, he also didn’t want to think about that. They entered their math class and Nancy sat next to him, scooted her desk closer, and then he noticed that all the students were glancing at him, he let out a breath and decided that he needed to focus. 

Class wasn’t eventful, aside from Nancy reaching across to gently touch his arm, other students glancing at him and when he got his graded math test back, it was A+... and he squinted, was that a little heart drawn out in red ink? He looked up at Mrs. Gentry and she was smiling oddly at him.

He has never fled from a class as fast as he did before, he didn’t even want to deal with Nancy he was just too weirded out.

He thinks he is losing his mind after he’s run around the track a little during PE, he’s in the locker room and getting praised by a couple of other students, they stand a bit too close and he decides to wait until the locker room is empty to shower.

And he makes sure it is very much empty before he steps into the one of the few private stalls, he realizes he’s left his clothes outside the stall so he wraps the towel around himself and realizes he’s very much alone, so he looks at himself in the mirror, “I’m losing my mind,” he says to himself.

“Hey Byers!” a voice calls out.

Jonathan freezes up, he knows who just called his name and he really doesn’t want to talk to Billy Hargrove today, just in case he’s also being weird, which by the way Billy is checking him out in the mirror, he is. “Yeah, Billy?” he asks and turns around.

Billy walks up to him, “if you join the basketball team, we can meet up in here after more often…” he says in a whisper.

Jonathan’s eyes get wide and he realizes that Billy is reaching for him, he jumps back and grabs up his bag and makes a dash across the locker rooms, he changes quickly and rushes out of the locker room. 

Anyone who walks past him, gives him a look, a flirty look, a small smile. Jonathan decides he needs to go home.

…

He pulls up to the driveway, realizes his mom's car is still there, that confuses him. He enters his home and is nearly knocked over by his mom rushing over to hug him, “oh you’re back, I thought you were gone forever,” she says desperately.

“Mom, what's going on?” he asks as he gets out of her grip and holds her arms keeping her at arm's length.

“I was worried that… that Wheeler girl was taking you away from me,” she states.

Jonathan’s eyes get wide, “mom… Nancy isn’t… I thought you liked Nancy?” he decides to ask.

She shakes her head, “not if it means she's taking my baby from me,” she reaches to touch his face.

And that's when he realizes that whatever is going on, it’s gotten to his mom, “I have to go… sorry,” he turns around and nearly falls down the front steps as he scrambles to his car.

He doesn’t know where to go, and then he thinks maybe he can talk to two people he knows don’t like him that way… and never will. 

He hopes.

...

He pulls up to the video store and takes a deep breath, he feels like somebody's watching him and realizes it’s literally everyone walking around, they keep looking at him, smiling at him. He gets out of his car and enters the video store as fast as he can. 

Steve and Robin are in there, as usual, it finally doesn’t feel weird, they suddenly both notice him and stop chatting.

Jonathan gives a wave and he feels like he’s in the clear, “you both won’t even believe what’s been happening...“ he stops talking when that weird dreamy look hits their faces, Jonathan groans, “sorry… i have to leave,” he reaches for the door, and suddenly Steve is next to him, grabbing his arm, “hey… you don’t have to leave so soon…” he says in his ‘i’m hot shit’ flirty way.

Jonathan steps back, “Steve, this isn’t…” he wants to leave.

Robin is next to him, she is touching his hair, “you’re really pretty, you know,” Robin says.

Jonathan moves out of her grasp, “you’re not even into guys!” Jonathan says sort of shocked.

“I said you were pretty,” Robin shrugs.

“Wait… I think he’s prettier!” Steve declares.

“No… I thought he was pretty first so I win!” she declares.

Jonathan decides to leave as they keep arguing over who thinks he is prettier. He steps outside and dashes to his car, he doesn’t know what to do. So he goes to Nancy’s house, he knows that the kids will be meeting up there after school.

He isn’t sure what he will do if they can’t help him.

He rings the doorbell, he realizes though, what if…and then the door opens and it’s Nancy’s mom, it’s Nancy’s mom. Jonathan has a moment of panic.  _ shit _

“Jonathan, nice to see you,” she says in a flirty way.

Crap. 

He reluctantly steps inside, looks around. It’s too quiet. He decides he should leave. He can’t be in this house with her if she is acting this way. “Hello Mrs. Wheeler, I was just um, i know it’s kinda early but i was going to wait for Will,” he explains.

She smiles at him, “call me Karen,” and she winks at him and shuts the door behind him, “Jonathan would you like some baked goods… I know you love my cooking,” Mrs. Wheeler says as she gently pushes him into the kitchen. 

Jonathan knows he needs to leave as soon as possible. “Nancy isn’t home yet?” he decides to go with as 

Karen sighs, “what does that uptight girl have that I don’t?” she asks.

Jonathan feels mildly sick, “I’m… I’m gonna…” he turns and bolts from the kitchen, and runs into Mr. Wheeler. 

“Sorry… sir…” Jonathan stammers. 

“It’s alright… are you alright?” Nancy’s dad asks, he had put his hand on Jonathan’s arm when he ran into him, and he hasn’t removed it. 

“Yeah.” Jonathan meets the man's eyes and doesn’t like the look he is getting, so Jonathan bolts up the stairs. 

He rushes to Nancy’s room, locks the door. He’s ready to climb out the window and get back to his car, he turns around and he stumbles back against the door. 

“Damn it, Nancy!” he says, eyes wide.

He wasn’t expecting Nancy to be in her room, she should still be at school. But what shocks him is… her level of dress…  _ undress. _

Nancy is sitting on her bed, wearing a thin robe… nothing else. And he knows nothing else because she’s seated with the robe open, kneeling on her mattress, legs slightly apart. 

“Hey… wondering when you’d get here,” Nancy whispers.

Jonathan’s mouth is dry, he feels very hot and his body is reacting. This is like one of his dreams he’s had. “Fuck,” Is all Jonathan can say as he looks her over. 

“Yes… that’s what we’re going to do,” Nancy says as she gets off the bed. She starts to walk towards him.

Jonathan lets out a whimper. This is everything he’s ever wanted ever. But he feels bad. This isn’t her… this is something else. He can’t give in to her.

Her hands are on his chest, “you’re so sexy and amazing,” Nancy whispers as she steps closer.

Jonathan grunts, “Nancy… we… can’t,” she pouts, he wants to scream at himself, “yet… later?” he tries to reason.

“But… I want you now, I'm ready now,” Nancy says as she presses her soft warm body against his hard… in several places… body. 

Jonathan has to think on his feet, and then he hears some voices… his brother, Mike and the gang. “Okay wait here… I need to get something from my car… but I’ll be right back!” Jonathan says.

“Promise?” Nancy asks, she is still pressed against him.

“Yes.” Jonathan replies. He could literally hear his mind, the part that controlled a certain part of his body, screaming at him to stay and are  _ you fucking stupid!? _ But his heart and consciousness didn’t want her like this. 

She pressed her lips to his and he nearly gives in before he pulls away and slips out of her grasp and through her bedroom door. He remembers her parents and takes a deep breath before running down the steps, taking two at a time and crashing around the corner and darting down the basement steps. He can hear Mrs. Wheeler call out to him and he shuts the basement door. 

He has his eyes shut and then when he opens them, The Party is standing at the bottom of the steps looking at him. He feels uneasy. He slowly walks down the steps and they step aside.

“Are you okay-“ Mike starts to ask. 

Jonathan cuts him off “do any of you have overly positive opinions of me?” he asks suspiciously and points at them all.

There’s a lull, everyone is confused. 

“Max said she thinks you’re cute,” El suddenly says. 

All the boys look at Max, Max looks scandalized and looks at El, “I told you not to tell…” she says mildly horrified.

El realizes her mistake, “oh…” 

Before Lucas can ask Max anything, Jonathan collapses on the couch. “Oh my god you aren’t affected by it.” Jonathan almost laughs. He’s relieved. Not sure what he’d do if they were. 

“What’s going on?” Will asks.

Jonathan sits up, “I’m not sure why but for the last day I’ve been the most desirable person in town.” Jonathan looks at them, they look confused, “it’s as if someone gave everyone love potion.” Jonathan tries to clarify.

“Everyone?” Dustin asks.

“Yes, your mom, Mrs Baker at the bank, Robin, your sister, our mom…” he pauses when Will looks horrified. “To be fair hers was this intense separation anxiety,” Jonathan says. 

“Wait… so you’ve been having girls all over you? All day?! And you’re upset!?” Lucas asks..

“Billy, Steve, your dad…” he says lamely. 

“Steve!?” Dustin asks, and it makes Jonathan smirk.

“I’ve been running away from people all day, I don’t know what to do…” Jonathan sighs. 

“You said my sister… I figured you’d be happy…” Mike teases. The rest of the group laughs slightly. 

Jonathan groans, “you’d think… but not like this…” he says. He doesn’t want to say too much. 

Suddenly the basement door opens and Nancy appears at the bottom of the stairs, she sees the kids and then spots Jonathan on the couch, she quickly darts to him, jumping into his lap. 

He grunts startled, and he really can’t do anything. 

The kids are confused, mildly grossed out. Well, the boys are. El and Max think it’s cute. 

As Nancy sits on his lap and peppers his face with kisses. 

Jonathan is stunned into not doing anything, and then he has a moment of panic because of what she wasn’t wearing earlier, but he finds she’s changed into a sweater and jeans. He relaxes and then remembers she is in his lap, kissing his face. 

“See!” Jonathan says.

“You were gone so long… I had to look for you,” Nancy says between pressing her lips to cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

“Again, I don’t see why you have an issue with this…” this time it’s Dustin. 

Jonathan wants to reply and then they hear someone call for him at the top of the stairs. 

“Jonathan! I made brownies!” Mrs. Wheeler calls. 

The kids are still confused, Nancy has paused in her kissing attack on him, Jonathan is frozen still. 

“He doesn’t want your cookies, Karen!” That’s Mr. Wheeler, having more emotion in his voice than ever before.

“And what can you offer him that I can’t!?” She replies.

“I’ll buy him a car!” Mr. Wheeler shouts back. 

Mike has heard enough, “mom, dad… Jonathan left about 20 minutes ago” he shouts up the stairs. 

There’s a hushed pause, “okay… let me know when he comes back,” she sounds defeated. 

“That was weird,” Lucas says.

Nancy goes back to kissing his face, her arms around his neck and a hand in his hair. 

“This has been my whole day… well not this… it seems to be getting more intense,” Jonathan says. Trying to figure out Nancy in his lap, he can’t think, plus it’s kinda awkward with the kids there.

“Can… you stop whatever you;re doing?!” Max finally says.

Nancy glares, “he is mine!” she shouts back.

“You can have him, just stop being gross,” he tries to reason.

Jonathan sighs, “Nance… um maybe no more kisses with the kids around… please…” he tries. She seems to want to listen so she stops, but is still on his lap, hand still in his hair, she’s somehow moved closer to him.

Jonathan sighs, at least this is… he still can’t think but the kids aren't as horrified anymore.

“Okay… well that’s… we need to figure out what's going on,” Will says.

“This might be really bad guys,” Max finally says. Everyone looks at her, “anytime love potion is used in movies or tv shows it has bad consequences,” Max explains.

“We’re not really in a movie…” Lucas starts to say, but then he seems to remember the last two years, “okay you probably have a point.”

“Could this be linked to The Upsidedown?” El finally asks.

“Maybe… but why only Jonathan?” Dustin asks.

Jonathan’s eyes go wide, “there was this weird flower, last night, i thought it was my allergies.. It seemed to glow,” Jonathan said, he would have stood up, but Nancy was still all over him. Since she couldn;t kiss him, she resorted to running her hand that wasn’t in his hair over his chest.

“So it’s some weird Upside Down Love Potion Flower?” Lucas asks.

“How do we stop it…” Mike asks, growing grossed out by Nancy and Jonathan.

“I don’t know… but we should maybe figure it out fast…” Max says after she’s looked out the basement window.

Its her uneasy tone, so everyone walks over to see.

Jonathan has to gently have Nancy stand up so he can stand up and look himself, and what he sees isn’t good, it’s his mom, and Mrs. Wheeler yelled at each other in the driveway. Mr. Wheeler keeps shouting on top of it.

Jonathan looks at Max, “you said this stuff goes south in the movies?” he asks.

“Yup… and you’re probably not safe…” Max says.

“I’ll protect him,” Nancy says as she moves in front of him.

“That’s great but i don’t think you can take on the whole town if this is the case,” Mike says.

“Maybe we need to destroy the flower,” Dustin says. Everyone looks at him, “what other ideas do we have?”

Jonathan claps his hands together, “okay, we need to get back to my house, burn the flower and hope this spell is broken.”

“How… theres like… is that Hopper?” Lucas asks.

Jonathan peeks out, his car is surrounded by a lot of people now, word must have gotten out that he was here.

“My place,” el says. Everyone looks at her, “lets meet up at my house,” she adds on.

“We’ll distract them, Nancy.. Can you drive joanthan’s car to El’s house in an hour?” Mike asks.

Nancy nods, “but i don’t want to leave him,” she says.

Jonathan sighs, “you won’t… you’ll be helping me… then we can do… whatever you want later…” he tries to not sound freaked out.

Nancy clapsd and kisses him.

“Right… ew… okay, everyone to your bikes, Jonathan get ready to run,” Mike says.

Jonathan is looking for his car keys, suddenly Nancy is dangling them in front of his face, “i took them earlier so you wouldn’t get away.” she says with no shame.

Jonathan nods, “yeah we need to fix this…” he steps away from her and the kids and gets ready to dart up the steps so he can run out the back door that’s in the kitchen.

The kids spill out the basement door and start to explain that they saw Jonathan running one way, that gets the group excited.

Jonathan gets up the steps and out the back door, he pauses when he realizes he’s being watched, there's Hopper. Hopper who gives him a weird grin.

Jonathan lets out a heavy sigh and bolts.

The kids are just starting to convince the group that Jonathan was last seen on a bus to New York when they hear Hopper yell, everyone looks over and sees Jonathan sprinting down the middle of street with Hopper running behind him. 

“Oh shit,” Dustin says, and the kids run to their bikes as the crowd starts to join in the chase with Hopper.

…

Jonathan didn’t want to look behind him, but he did and he really wants to know how his day spiraled into this, but he keeps up the pace as well as he can, he doesn’t know what they will do to him once they get him, he feels like they won’t be as gentle as Nancy.

He also realizes he can only run so damn much. He also really doesn’t want any of these people to hurt each other.

And then he hears a car and he realizes it’s pulled in front of him, fast, and he sees it too late and crashes across the hood, he stands up, and then he realizes it’s Nancy in his car so he jumps in and she speeds off, losing the crowd.

Jonathan is out of breath as he looks back, they all seem to be still trying to chase the speeding car, but they can’t catch up.

“Thanks…” he says in a huff.

“Of course, you’re mine…” Nancy replies.

And suddenly Jonathan doesn’t feel that safe anymore, he debates just throwing himself out of the car. He also isn’t sure what the kids are doing.

They do end up stopping at Hoppers cabin and it seems like no one else is there, so they get out.

He follows Nancy up the steps and she unlocks his door, they had been given a key a while ago, they enter the dark cabin and Nancy turns and shuts the door.

Joanthan looks around, “how long before the kids get here?” he asks, then he hears a click sound, he turns and frowns, “Nancy…” he says when he is face to face with a pistol.

“You keep running away from me,” she states firmly.

Jonathan tries to calm her down, “you’re right, i am sorry… it’s just been a long day,” he tries, if he can wrestle the gun from her hand…

“Well you’re not running anymore,” and she reveals handcuffs in her other hand, “put these on,” she orders.

Jonathan suddenly realizes this is all very very bad, he gently takes the cuffs, he wonders if he can like… pull a wrestling move on her… he doesn’t want to hurt her at all, so he snaps one cuff around his left wrist.

“Now sit on the bed, put your arms above your head through the headboard,” she orders.

Jonathan sits against the headboard and does as she says, he puts his arms above his head and snaps the cuffs.

Nancy seems giddy now, she sets the gun on the side table and then she pounces on him, “finally,” she whispers.

Jonathan grunts, she’s very soft and smells good and part of him wants this very badly, but the other part knows she isnt herself right now. And suddenly his arms are around her, she looks surprised.

“You should have checked…” Jonathan murmurs softly, and then he rolls them so she is under him and he grabs the gun and then crawls off her and stumbles across the dark room.

Nancy lets out a frustrated scream, “just let me…” she is cut off when the front door bursts open, it's only the kids.

They’re ready to explain and then they notice the gun in Jonathan’s hand and that one of his wrists is handcuffed.

“Long story, what's up?” Jonathan asks.

“We made the crowd believe you went to the quarry,” Lucas says.

“Gives us some time to get back to your house and find that flower,” Mike says.

Jonathan notices that Nancy looks sort of dejected and mad, so he reaches out his hand and takes it, that makes her happy, at least she doesn’t want to kill him.

“Alright, lets go… end this… nightmare,” Jonathan says with a sigh.

…

They decide to just walk through the woods back to the Byers house. Better to not get caught, it’s mostly quiet, everyone moving as fast as they can. It takes maybe a half hour but they finally end up at the Byers house, there's a sigh of relief.

And then, “uh guys… Steve is here,” Dustin says as everyone stops walking towards the back of the house. They see his BMW parked out front and then Steve and Robin are stepping off the front steps.

“Hey Nancy… keeping him all to yourself?” Robin asks, eyeing Jonathan.

“Of course she is…” Steve adds.

Nancy crosses her arms, defiant, “he is mine,” Nancy says.

“We’ll see about that!” Robin announces and lunges.

Jonathan realizes there is about to be a fight, he debates, but then the kids seem to be keeping people apart from each other with garden tools, so he makes a break for the backyard.

He pulls out the lighter he keeps and starts to search for the stupid flower, and then he sees it, it’s grown a bit, he grimcaes at it, and gets as close as he can before tossing the lighter onto it. It sets fire faster than he had thought it would, and soon it was just a pile of ash. 

He takes a deep breath, he doesn't hear anymore shouts, so they’ve either all killed each other or this worked.

He walks around to the front of the house and finds the kids looking amused and Steve and Robin looking confused and Nancy looking mildly horrified.

They all look at Jonathan, he realizes the looks are not the looks of people who  _ want _ him he feels relief.

“I’m really happy we didn’t see the bulk of this,” is all Dustin can think to say. 

Steve still looks confused, “I want to say this was some sort of fever dream but something tells me no…” he looks at Jonathan then, “and I don’t think you’re that pretty,” he says with finality. 

Jonathan squints, “but that means you still think I’m pretty.” 

Steve turns away from him and marches back to his car.

Robin smirks, “well this was…” and Robin just leaves and doesn’t finish her thought, to get a ride with Steve. 

That leaves the kids and Nancy. 

“My car is still at Hoppers,” Jonathan says as he realizes he can’t drive the kids home. 

“So are our bikes, but I feel like Hopper will bring them back here when he gets home.” Max says. 

Then Jonathan remembers everyone else, “I hope everyone is okay, like mom… your mom,” he says.

Mike shrugs, “I don’t think she’ll remember or care.” 

The kids sort of follow Will into the Byers house and that leaves Jonathan with Nancy. 

She still looks sort of horrified, “wow… I’m um… so sorry.” She says while closing her eyes. 

Jonathan nods, “it wasn’t you… don’t be sorry… you didn’t hurt me.” 

Nancy sighs, “kinda embarrassing… oh crap wait…” Nancy reaches into her jeans pocket and produces a key. 

Jonathan is confused until he remembers the handcuffs on his wrist, he lets Nancy take them off. 

There’s an awkward pause, “wasn't all bad…” Jonathan admits. 

Nancy looks at him confused and then sees his little smile, “shut up… god I was acting like an absolute idiot…” but she’s laughing, embarrassed but laughing. 

“Cmon, I’ll make everyone some dinner and we can wait for Hopper and my mom to get here and not look me in the eye…” he let out a huff, he wasn’t looking forward to that. 

Nancy nodded and they walked up the steps together. 

One Week Later….

Jonathan lightly knocked on the Wheelers door, he waits. It seems like everything had gone back to normal. Almost everyone seems to either have forgotten or thought it was a weird dream. His friends know but have relaxed after realizing it was truly out of their control, and his mom has stopped trying to apologize for freaking him out. Hopper and Steve still won’t look him in the eye. Billy just gives him weird looks in the hall. 

And Nancy… well Nancy was treating him normally. Which he had to admit a small part of him was a little sad about that. Now don’t get him wrong, she should have a choice in the matter, but it was kinda nice to have a nice, warm, soft Nancy Wheeler in his lap. But he let that go. 

The door opened and it was Mike, he eyed Jonathan before turning and walking away from the door, “Nancy’s in her room,” he shouted back before disappearing down the basement stairs. 

Jonathan closed the door and made him way up the stairs to her room. She was expecting him. She had wanted to talk. So he walked the short hall to her bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. 

“Come in!” Nancy called out.

Jonathan turned the handle and stepped inside her very pink room that always smelled like flowers and strawberries and made him sort of giddy that he was allowed to be in here.

He shut the door and looked at Nancy, waved slightly.

Nancy smiled at him, “hi.” she said and then she pat a part of her bed.

Jonathan took that hint and started to take his jacket off, he draped it on her desk chair and then he sat down on her bed next to her. 

“So.” He started.

“So…” Nancy added, she took a deep breath, “what else did I do while I was under the influence of interdimensional love potion?” she asked.

Jonathan is sort of surprised, he assumed she remembered it all. He suddenly feels hot, but he owes it to her to tell her. 

“Um… just a lot of kissing… at one point you um…” he looked at her and took a deep breath, “you were only wearing this little robe…” he flushed red.

Nancy nodded, “right… so mostly kissing?” She asked.

“Yeah, also you really wanted to sit on my lap… a lot…” Jonathan said. 

Nancy nodded and thought for a moment, suddenly she stood up, “how?” She asked.

Jonathan was confused by the question, “how… what…” 

Suddenly Nancy gently sat herself in his lap, placed her hands around his neck.

“Like this?” 

Jonathan was frozen, “yes…” he wasn’t going to complain about Nancy being in his lap. But he was startled.

Nancy nodded and then she stood up, he reluctantly let his hands fall from where he had placed one on her back and one on her thigh. 

“Or…” Nancy didn’t finish, she just crawled onto his lap, straddling it. “Like this?” She settled herself onto his lap and his hands went to her waist.

“You know last week when we made dinner, I was trying to see if you wanted to go out… or hint to you that I wanted to go out,” Nancy whispered. 

Jonathan nodded, “I see… so is this another hint?” he asked softly.

Nancy shrugged, “maybe,” she was smiling sweetly at him.

Jonathan leaned in and Nancy met him half way and what started out at soft kisses quickly turned heated as Jonathan slowly fell back on the bed, never breaking the kiss with Nancy. 

Things were different, but very good. 

Fin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Review please!!!


End file.
